El tercero
by creppylover
Summary: Wander encuentra a un bebe abandonado,ahora es responsabilidad de el y sylvia cuidarlo y protegerlo. Estos dos viajeros pasaran locas y divertidas aventuras e situaciones cuidando de este bebe. Disfruten leyendo este raro pero mas o menos serio fic. :D
1. Chapter 1

**Olisssss.**

**Soy nueva en esto,pero,solo quiero decir que... AMO GALAXIA WANDER...ok quien no?**

**En fin. Soy nuea en esto de escribir fics.(Solo de WOY) ya eh escrito antes pero solo de grojband y creppypastas.**

**Como sea.**

**Dsifruten el fic y espero que me den una oportunidad.**

**AHORA AL FIC!**

– Diálogo –  
_–__"pensamiento"–_  
_–__'susurro'–_  
_"Cartas/letreros/T.V"_  
n/y:hablando por teléfono.

Advertencia:Sylander (SylviaxWander)

* * *

**Cap1:El bebe**

Wander y Sylvia estaban haciendo fila para comprar y comer unos deliciosos sandwiches con jamón doble. Esos sandwiches eran muy populares en el planeta en el que ahora estaban Wander y Sylvia.

Sylvia soltó un suspiro al ver que aún les faltaba mucho,ellos estaban hasta el final de la fila.

-Oye,amigo. ¿Crees que puedes ir a comprar unas bebidas? mientras yo hago la fila.

Le dice Sylvia a Wander,este sonríe alegremente.

-¡Seguro,Syl!

Wander estaba a punto de irse pero Sylvia lo detiene tomándolo del hombro.

-No vallas a tardarte. ¿Recuerdas la última vez?-

Wander comenzó a recordar todo lo que hizo en el episodio "El chico bueno"

-Oh. Jejejeje. Si claro-

Wander se retira de la fila y de la riendo y comenzó a buscar por el planeta alguna tienda.  
El pasaba entre la gente y la saludaba alegremente,Wander paso cerca de un callejón y oyó un llanto,lo primero que hizo fue ignorarlo y pasar de largo,pero luego volvió a escuchar el llanto y retrocedió hacia donde antes estaba.  
El anaranjado vio el callejón y no había señal de nadie,Wander se rasco la cabeza confundido pero luego volvió a escuchar el llanto.

-Qué extraño-

Otra vez el mismo llanto,Wander logro ver que el llanto provenía de una caja que estaba entre varias pilas de basura. Wander se acercó lentamente hacia la algo rojo.  
Wander vio lo que había dentro de esa caja y se sorprendió al ver ¡un bebe!  
El bebe era de color rojizo,tenía puesto un pañal,tenía también un pequeño fleco en forma de tres "u" unidas.  
Wander vio detenidamente al bebe que ya había parado de llorar,Wander recogió una hoja que estaba al lado de el bebe.

_"Hola. _

_Si estas leyendo esto,necesito que cuides y protejas al bebe que tenía la hoja. _

_Por favor. _  
_Su nombre es Ronald Leslie y sólo tiene 2 años,su cumpleaños es el 21 de enero _

_y el nombre de su peluche favorito es Kenny. _

_Gracias"_

Wander quedo sorprendido por lo que acababa de leer,realmente no entendía porque alguien dejaría a un bebe indefenso y luego marcharse.

Wander cargo al bebe quien sostenía a una llama gris de peluche.

-Tranquilo,no pasa ahora yo te cuidare-

El bebe ríe un poco y Wander sonríe tiernamente.

-Awww,eres tan adorable.-

El bebe toma a Wander del cuello y lo ahorca.

-¡Aghhh!

* * *

Sylvia aún seguía esperando a Wander en la fila que ya había avanzado un poco más.

-¡Siguiente!-

Sylvia avanzo hacia el mostrador y miro al empleado.

-Si. Déme dos sandwiches de doble jamón,porfavor-

-¿Lo quiere con salsa verde o roja?-

Pregunta el empleado envolviendo los sándwiches en una servilleta.

-Sin salsa.

-Excelente. Son 4.87-

Sylvia le da el dinero.

-Quédese con el cambio.

Sylvia se retiró y el empleado tomo el dinero.

-Mi papá estaba equivocado ¡Este trabajo es de lo mejor!-

Dice el empleado viendo el dinero que le dieron.

Sylvia se sentó en una de las mesas que estaban cerca de la tienda de sandwiches.  
Ella desenvolvió su sándwich y comenzó a comerlo.

-¡Heeeey Syyyyl!-

Sylvia dejo de comer y volteo a ver a Wander sonriendo ampliamente,ella noto que su cuello estaba algo rojo.

-Heeeyy...¿qué te sucedió en el cuello?-

-¡Nada!-

Sonríe Wander ampliamente sudando un poco,era malo mintiendo... además no quería contarle sobre que un bebe casi lo ahorca a la Zbornak.

-Hey Wander. ¿Trajiste las bebidas?-

Wander abrió los ojos como platos,con lo que había pasado con todo sobre el bebe se le olvidó por completo lo de las bebidas.

-Ehhh... ¿Las bebidas?-

Pregunta Wander nervioso

-Si-

-Ahhhh...¿Las bebidas?-

-Si,Wander,¿dónde están?

-Ahh...bueno... Es que... ¿Las bebidas?

-¡Si! ¿¡Las trajiste!?-

-Pues... Bueno... La verdad... No. Se me olvido,lo siento-

Sylvia se golpeó la frente con la palma de su mano.

-¿Qué sucedió?-

Pregunta Sylvia y Wander sonrió muy ampliamente.

-_Encontré algo~_

Canturrea Wander alegremente.  
Sylvia se asusto un poco,casa vez que Wander hacia eso significaba de dos. O trajo una mascota oh algún objeto que seguramente los pondría en peligro o en otra aventura.

Wander saco detrás de el a el abrió los ojos como platos y se paró de la silla y señalo al bebe con el dedo.

-¡No! ¡No lo conservaremos! Ah ah. No,no y no.-

Negaba Sylvia con la cabeza y manos.

-Porfavoooooor-

Suplicaba Wander haciendo ojos de cachorro.

-No. Wander. Un bebe es mucha responsabilidad-

-Yo soy responsable-

Dice Wander señalando con su pulgar a el mismo.

-Sssssi... Escucha Wander. Ya pasamos por esto,¿recuerdas lo que paso con ese bebe del centro comercial?-

Wander comenzó a recordar todo lo que pasaron el y Sylvia en el episodio "The Toddler".

-Hay que encontrar a sus padres ahora mismo. Deben de estar preocupados-

Dice Silvia,Wander saca la hoja que había leído antes y se la da a Sylvia.

-El no tiene padres,Syl.-

Sylvia comenzó a leer lo que decía la hoja y se impactó el contendido de esa hoja.

-Wow... Em... Wander. Aún así. No podemos conservarlo-

-¿Qué? ¿Porqué?-

Pregunta Wander algo deprimido.

-Se que estas algo... Decaído por la noticia. Pero realmente es mucha responsabilidad. Ni siquiera yo se como cuidar a un niño y se muy bien que tu tampoco.

-Pero podemos tratar.-Dice Wander rápidamente-Sylvia,porfavor... T-Tenemos que cuidar a este bebe.

Sylvia ve a Wander que le estaba haciendo ojos de cachorrillo triste,ella vio al bebe que la estaba mirando y luego miro otra vez a Wander y suspiro.

-Deacuerdo...¡Deacuerdo! Cuidaremos a la criatura-

-¡Si!-

Wander abrazo a Sylvia y ella le devolvió el abrazo.

-Primero lo primero ¿dónde lo encontraste?-

Pregunta Sylvia separándose del abrazo.

-En un callejón,estaba dentro de una caja al lado de un montón de bolsas de basura-

Dice Wander mientras meneaba a el bebe.

-¿Qué clase de cruel criatura dejaría a un bebe en un callejón que apesta a mil demonios?

Pregunta Sylvia indignada.

-Creo que la madre del niño. Pero en fin. Ahora es nuestro y seremos mejores padres que los que lo dejaron-

Sylvia le dio el sándwich a Wander y este mira al bebe y luego sonríe.

-Di ah-

Wander acerca el sándwich a la boca del bebe pero Sylvia toma la muñeca de Wander.

-Wander,no. Apenas es un bebe,no puede masticar-

-¿Que comen los bebés?-

-No lo se...¿comida de bebe?

Wander vio por todos lados y vio una tienda que tenía un enorme cartel con varias fotos de bebés y cosas de bebés.

-Preguntemos ahí-

Wander apunta a la tienda y ambos se encaminan hacia la tienda.

* * *

Al entrar a la tienda un sujeto se les puso en frente rápidamente.  
Tenía un sombrerito ridículo con la forma un biberón.

-Bienvenidos a la tienda "gu gu ga ga" ¿Qué se les ofrece?-

Pregunta muy entusiasta el empleado,Sylvia y Wander se miraron y luego miraron al señor que tenía piel azul y brazos de pulpo y un bigote hermoso.

-Ehh... Buscamos comida para bebe-

Dice Sylvia apuntando al bebe que cargaba Wander.

-Ahhh... Son padres primerizos ¿o me equivoco?-

Pregunta el vendedor sonriendo ampliamente y con las manos detrás.

-Algo así-

Dice Sylvia nerviosa pero luego el vendedor pasa su brazo alrededor del hombro de la Zbornak.

-Pues están de suerte. Nuestra tienda tiene una gran política que dice algo así ."Padres primerizos un gran regalo se les dará"-

-Eso no rimo,pero nos sirve-

Dice Wander sonriendo.

-¿Cuál es el regalo?

Pregunta Sylvia y el vendedor toma un paquete de comida de bebe,otro paquete de pañales,un paquete de limpieza para bebe y también una gran manta verde,el vendedor toma una gran bolsa y mete todo ahí y luego se lo da a Sylvia.

-Y sólo a 50 diamantes.

-¿¡Que!?-

Grita Sylvia atónita.

-Bueno si quieren pagar 80-

-No,no,no,no. Creo que tenemos los 50-

Dice Sylvia agitando sus brazos deja la bolsa en el suelo y saca su monedero.

-1...2...4...20...Sólo tengo 30 ¿Tu Wander?-

Wander deja al bebe en el suelo,Wander se saca el zapato y lo agita y de ahí salen algunos diamantes.

–5...10... Sólo 15.–Dice Wander contando los diamantes.–Déjame ver mi otro zapato.– Wander se saca su otro zapato y comienza a buscar.

-Sólo tengo dos-

Sylvia toma los diamantes que tenía Wander y luego suspira.

-Sólo nos falta tres-

Dice Sylvia al vendedor y este hace una mueca.

-Ssss... Sin los 50,no hay regalo-

-¡Oiga,un regalo se supone que es gratis!

-¡Hey! Todo el paquete cuesta 160 diamantes. Si rebajar a 50 no es un regalo,entonces me temo que tendrán que pagarme el precio real.

Dice cruzandose de brazos.

-No,no,no. Tranquilo,ella sólo estaba jugando,Jejeje.- Dice Wander poniendose en medio de ellos dos-Le conseguiremos los tres diamantes restantes,sólo espere.

Wander toma al bebe que estaba jugado con su peluche en el suelo y se lo da a Sylvia.

-Regresare pronto,tu quédate aquí y cuida a Ron y se gentil con el vendedor.-

-¿Qué? No seré amable con ese canalla-

-Bueno,si quieres que nos suba el precio-

Dice Wander sonriendo,Sylvia se le queda viendo con ojos de exasperación y gruñe por lo bajó.

-Bien... Pero más vale que consigas esos diamantes,amigo.

-No te defraudare-

Dice Wander rascando el hocico de Sylvia,esta sonríe y Wander sale de la tienda rápidamente.  
Sylvia veía como Wander corría y miraba hacia todos lados mientras sonría.  
El vendedor se puso al lado.

-Tienes un esposo muy entusiasta.

-¡No estamos casados!-

Grita Sylvia sonrojada y algo molesta.

* * *

Wander entro a la tienda con tres diamantes en la mano.

-¡Los conseguí!

Dice Wander entusiasta.

-Bien echo,Wander. ¿Cómo las conseguiste?-

-Eso no importa ahora-

Dice Wander limpiándose las marcas de beso que tenía en casi toda su cara.  
Sylvia arquea una ceja pero luego toma los tres diamantes y se los da al señor pulpo.

-Aquí tiene,ahora vámonos,amigo. Hay que pensar que haremos con el bebe-

Sylvia toma la bolsa y ella y Wander salen de la tienda dejando al bebe ahí dentro que estaba abrazando a su después Wander entra y carga al bebe,el ve al vendedor y sonríe nerviosamente y luego vuelve a salir de la tienda.

* * *

**YYYYYY hasta ahi tengo cap.**

**Espero que les haya gustado**

**chao chao!**

**a por cierto.**

**Ron se ve algo asi.**

. /ce0503b56af761ea4e9b3ea12d00ecd6/tumblr_n9el8lBoCQ1tp980io1_

Chuequen mi TUMBLR ahi veran varios dibujos de el o de varias cosas XD.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola... OuO...**

**xD AQUI LA SEGUNDA PARTE DE EL TERCERO.**

**Ya saben las indicaciones del cap anterior.**

**ME da flojera escribirlo denuevo XDDD.**

**pero yeiy ya todos felices!:D**

**AHORA AL FIC!**

* * *

**Cap2:Encontrando un hogar.**

El bebe vio abajo,estaban en medio del espacio,el bebe se asusto y comenzó a llorar. Wander acaricio la cabeza de Ron,el bebe volteo hacia el sollozando un poco.

-Tranquilo. No vamos a caer,estaremos bien,no hay nada que temer-Ron deja de llorar un poco.-¿Qué te parece si me ayudas a buscar un planeta?

Wander abrió el mapa para que el y Ron pudieran verlo.  
Wander veía el mapa para encontrar algún planeta donde poder quedarse almenos una semana.

-¿Encontraste algún planeta? Amigo-

Pregunta Sylvia a Wander.

-Aún no... ¿Crees que Janeth nos dejaría quedarnos?-

Sylvia comenzó a recordar todo lo que había pasado en el episodio "El planeta solitario" Janeth estaba COMPLETAMENTE loca ese día. Aunque había conocido a esa luna francesa (N/A:El cual no recuerdo su nombre) ... Sylvia aún se sentía insegura.

-Ssiiii. No creo que sea buena idea-

-¿Y si nos hospedamos en el hotel glamuroso?

Sylvia lo piensa un poco y Luego asiente.

-Si,creo que sería buena idea-

-¿Oíste eso pequeño? Mami por fin esta deacuerdo con papi-

Dice Wander cargando a Ron y este comenzó a reír.

-No estamos casados-

Dice Sylvia rápidamente.

* * *

-Disfruten su estadía-

Les dice el botones a Wander y Sylia mostrándole su habitación.

-Lo haremos-

Dice Sylvia,el botones les da la llave.

-Esta vez si descansáremos. No como la última vez-

-Ya dije que lo sentía-

Dice Wander recordando lo que paso en el capítulo "La turista"  
Sylvia entro a la habitación rodando los ojos mientras sonreía,Wander entro después de ella.

-Wooooow-

Dice Wander con los ojos brillosos viendo la habitación.

Era una habitación demasiado grande y elegante.  
Había una pantalla plasma gigante,una cama de bodas,las persianas de la ventana estaban abiertas y se veía toda la ciudad.  
Wander entra al baño rápidamente mientras Sylvia veía el cuarto.

-¿Una cama de casados? ¿¡Es enserio!?-

Sylvia deja las maletas en el rincón,Wander salió del baño cargando varios shampoos pequeños y jabones.

-¡Mira esto Sylvia! Estos shampoos son diminutos-

Sylvia sólo asiente mientras ella se acomodaba en la cama,ella tomo el control remoto y comenzó a ver la televisión.

Roy estaba gateando hacia donde estaba Sylia.  
Sylvia volteo y vio al peluche llama de Ron.

-Awww... Quiere estar contigo-

Sylvia vio a Wander y luego vio a la llama.  
Wander tomo a Ron y lo subió a la cama,Ron avanzo hacia donde estaba Sylvia y le pico la nariz con uno de sus dedos afilados,la nariz de Sylvia comenzó a sangrar un poco.

-Oh por...

Sylvia se tapa el hoyo que tenía en la nariz para detener un poco el sangrado.

-¡Tranquila! Puedo arreglarlo-

Wander corre hacia el baño y saca un pedazo de papel,va hacia donde estaba Sylvia y trata de detener el sangrado con el pedazo de papel.

-Hay que hacer algo con sus garras,puede dañar a la gente-

Dice Sylvia,Wander va hacia donde estaba Ron y lo carga.

-Vamos,Syl. Ron no lo hacia con mala intención. Aunque si hay que hacer algo con su problema de picar a la gente-

Wander comienza a acariciar la cabezita de Ron.

-Sigo sin creer que podemos cuidar de el,amigo-

Sylvia mira a Wander.

-Será sencillo,digo, ¿qué tan difícil es cuidar a un bebe?-

* * *

Ya era de noche.  
Wander y Sylvia estaban durmiendo en la cama mientras el bebe en una cuna que curiosamente los empleados lo dejaron ahí.

-¡WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!-

Sylvia gruño por lo bajó y se despertó,le tomaron algunos segundos acostumbrarse a la oscuridad,Sylvia prendió la luz y se dirigió a la cuna.

-¿Qué sucede ahora?-

Sylvia cargo al bebe que aún seguía llorando,ella lo olió un poco y lo aparto disgustada.

-Dios,que apestoso-

-¿Sylvia?-

Wander se despierta y ve a Sylvia cargando al bebe que estaba llorando.

-No se que pasa,no ah parado de llorar,además huele como el aliento de Odion-

-Creo que necesita un cambio de pañales.

Dice Wander dirigiéndose a la cuna,de ahí saco la bolsa y de la bolsa saco el paquete de pañales,un talco y un paquete de toallas húmedas.

-¿Sabes como cambiar pañales?-

Pregunta Sylvia a Wander que estaba poniendo esas cosas en la cama.

-No creo que sea tan difícil.

Dice Wander sonriendo.

_**57 minutos después...**_

-Yyyyy...¡listo!-

Wander cargo a Ron que estaba sonriendo.  
Ron tenía puesto su pañal... Al igual que Wander... La lámpara... Y casi toda la habitación.

-Bien... Echo... Amigo-

Sylvia bostezo y cayo rendida en el suelo.

-Buena idea-

Wander también cayo rendido y durmió en el suelo al lado de Sylvia,el bebe gateo hacia donde estaban ellos y se subió arriba de Sylvia y se durmió.

* * *

_**A la mañana siguiente...**_

Sylvia y Wander se despertaron al oír el lloriqueo del bebe.

-Ugh,¿qué horas son?-

Pregunta Sylvia levantándose soñolienta del suelo. Wander se frota los ojos y ve el reloj

-Son las 6 de la mañana-

-¿Qué quiere ahora?-

Wander carga al bebe que seguía llorando.

-Creo que tiene hambre-

-¿Cómo sabes eso?-

Pregunta Sylvia mientras Wander sacaba el paquete de comida de bebe de la bolsa.

-Porque yo tengo hambre.

Sylvia pone ojos de exasperación.

-Claro-

Wander coloco al bebe en una pequeña mesa que estaba ahí,Wander abrió el frasco que contenía papilla de manzana. Wander tomo una cuchara de plástico y tomo un poco de papilla de manzana.

-Aquí viene el avión.

El bebe abrió la boca y Wander se sorprendió al ver que tenía pequeños colmillos.

-Wow-

-¿Qué sucede,amigo?-

Pregunta Sylvia que estaba recogiendo los pañales de la habitación.

-Ron tiene sus primeros dientes. Son dos pequeños y adorables colmillitos-

Dice Wander acariciando la barbilla del bebe y este ríe.  
Wander comienza a darle de comer al bebe.

-¿Sabes? Es bastante lindo cuando no llora y anda arañando mi rostro-

Dice Sylvia viendo tiernamente como Wander le daba de comer a Ron.

-Así son los bebés Sylvia. ¡Son tan adorables!-

Wander deja de darle de comer a Ron y le limpia su boca con una toallita,el bebe ríe y alza sus brazos y Wander lo carga.  
Sylvia se rasca el brazo nerviosa.

-Heeyy... Wander. Ahora que tenemos a la criatura,creo que ya no tendremos más tiempo para viajar.

Wander se rasco la barbilla.

-Hmmm... Creo que tienes razón.-

Wander elevo al bebe mientras este reía.

-Pero tranquilo. Cuando sea un poco más mayor volveremos a viajar y ayudar personas,¿qué te parece?-

-¡Siiii!-Wander abraza a Sylvia.-¿A qué edad crees que Ron pueda viajar con nosotros?

-No lo se... Como a los 8,creo-

Wander abre los ojos como platos.¿¡6 años!? No podía esperar 6 años para viajar,Wander quedo paralizado mientras el bebe mordía su mano,Sylvia miro a Wander extrañado y sacudió su mano frente a la cara de Wander,Sylvia tomo a Ron y Wander cayo al suelo desmayado.

-Oh podemos contratar una niñera eh ir nosotros de exploración-

Wander vuelve a levantarse rápidamente.

-No. Yo quiero pasar el tiempo con Ron y verlo crecer,aún así si eso implica esperar 6 años para volver a viajar-

Dice Wander tomando las manitas del bebe.

-La criaturita crecerá rápido,ya lo veras. Ahora vamos a desayunar,tengo hambre-

-¡Oki doki!-

* * *

Wander y Sylvia entraron a la habitación. Sylvia cargaba una bolsa con las sobras de su desayuno y Wander estaba jugando con el bebe.  
Wander deja a Ron en la cuna mientras Sylvia prendía el televisor.

-Oye,Sylvia-

-Si,¿qué pasa amigo?-

-¿A qué edad los bebés pueden poder hablar?-

Pregunta Wander mientras le daba a Ron a Kenny la llama.

-No lo se-

Wander voltea hacia Ron que trataba de salir de la cuna por arriba.

-¿Puedes decir,papá?-

Pregunta Wander a Ron,Ron se le quedo mirando.

-Di papá-

Ron sólo hizo una trompetilla y comenzó a reír.

-Creo que tendrás que esperar hasta que cumpla lo años-

Dice Sylvia cambiado el canal de la tele.

-Creo que tienes razón-Wander se sienta al lado de Sylvia-¿Qué vez?

-El canal de repostería. Estoy de suerte hoy,están pasando como hacer un Pay de medusa-

Wander hizo cara de asco,el salto de la cama y se dirigió hacia Ron que esta mordiendo la oreja de su peluche.

-Sylvia,¿qué día es hoy?-

-Jueves-

-Si pero... Hablo del número y mes-

-Em... 8 de enero... Creo.¿Porqué la pregunta?-

Wander sonrió y vio a Ron.

-¿Oíste eso pequeño? ¡Tu cumpleaños es en 13 días!

Wander corrió rápidamente hacia Sylvia y estampo su cara contra la de ella.

-¡Sylviaaaa! ¡Hay que preparar todo ahora para la fiesta de nuestro hijo. Hay que comprar un pastel,globos,gorros,música,serpentinas,invitados,un payaso,un elefante,o mejor un canguro!-

Wander comenzó a saltar de la emoción,Sylvia lo tomo de los brazos y lo zarandeo.

-Tranquilo amigo,aún falta mucho para su cumpleaños.-

-¡Oh no!-

Wander salta de la cama y va hacia la puerta todo asustado.

-¿Qué sucede?-

-¡Olvide comprarle un regalo a Ron! ¡No tardo Sylvia! ¡Tu esposo regresara pronto,no tienes que preocuparte!

Wander sale rápidamente de la habitación y cierra la puerta de un portazo.

-¡Aún falta mucho para su cumpleaños! ¡Y no estamos casados!-

* * *

Sylvia seguía viendo la tele hasta que Wander entro cabizbajo a la habitación.  
Wander subió a la cama y se tapó la cara con la almohada.

-Así queeee... No encontraste nada ¿verdad?-

Wander negó con la cabeza.

-Falta mucho para su cumpleaños. Ya verás que encontrarás algo para el-

-Eso espero. No quiero quedar como mal padre-

Dice Wander abrazando la almohada y mirando a Sylvia.

-Wander. Un buen padre no es alguien que le regala cosas y lo consiente mucho. Un buen padre es alguien que le enseña,que lo eduque,tienes que ser estricto con el algunas veces pero no olvides darle tu amor.

-Se oye algo ías razón Sylvia,ser padre es muy difícil-

Sylvia se levanta y va hacia donde estaba Ron.

-¿Oíste eso criatura? Papá le dio la razón a mamá ¡Booya!-

-Jejeje,creí que habías dicho que no estábamos casados,Syl.

Ríe Wander por lo bajó,Sylvia se sonroja un poco.

-No lo estamos... Sólo pensé que sería una gran frase-

Wander sonríe,el se baja de la cama y se dirige a la puerta.

-¿A dónde vas ahora?-

-Iré a la librería. Veré si hay una guía para padres primerizos. Oh algo que me diga que hacer para ser un buen padre-

Wander sale y cierra la puerta,Sylvia rueda los ojos y ve a Ron.

-Hey amigo,¿adivina que hora es? Exacto,es la hora del baño-

Ron le hace una cara de cachorrillo triste.

-Esa cara no funciona conmigo-

Sylvia carga a Ron y se dirige hacia el baño.

* * *

Wander entro a la habitación sosteniendo un libro que se titulaba "Como ser un buen padre"

-Sylvia,ya vol... Oh... ¿Sylvia porque estas mojada?

Pregunta Wander al ver que Sylvia estaba cubierta de espuma al igual que Ron.

-No quiero hablar de eso.-

-¿Tratabas de darle un baño?

Pregunta Wander dándole a Sylvia una toalla.

-Trate, pero Ron no se quedaba ñaba todo lo que encontraba,el jabón,el shampoo,la cortina y hasta el inodoro.

-¡Pues yo tengo la solución!-Wander le da el libro a Sylvia y esta lo mira extrañada-Página 11 párrafo 4.

Sylvia abre el libro y comienza a leer.

_/Para bañar a un bebe tienen que usar agua del color de su piel con shampoo de olor a fruta./_

-¡Esto no tiene ningún sentido!-

Grita Sylvia apuntando al libro.

-El manual es genial. Hasta en la parte final del libro hay una receta para hacer un cereal.

Wander muestra la receta algo emocionado.

-Tenemos que ir a la tienda a comprar shampoo de fruta... y colorante rojo-

Dice Sylvia secando a Roy con la toalla.

-Ya me adelante-Wander saca un shampoo de fresas y un colorante rojo- me lo dieron de rebaja en la librería.

-Que conveniente.

Sylvia toma el shampoo y el colorante y carga a Ron.

-Vamos criaturita-Sylvia iba a entrar al baño de nuevo pero Wander la detiene-¿Qué sucede amigo?-

-Yo lo bañare Sylvia,si no es molestia.

-¿Porqué tu?-

Pregunta Sylvia confundida.

-Porque yo tengo el manual~

Wander sacude el manual mientras bailaba y cantaba un poco.

-Esta bien. Pero no te vallas a obsesionar con ese manual-

Wander asiente y entra al baño junto con Roy.

-Bien,amiguito. Hora del baño-

Wander mete a Roy en la bañera y gira la perilla de agua fría y caliente.  
Wander abre el manual y comienza a leerlo mientras aplicaba el colorante en el agua de la bañera.

-Oye,pequeño. ¿Te gustan las fresas?-

Wander le aplica a Ron un poco de shampoo de fresas en la cabeza y comienza a frotarlo,Wander se da cuenta que dejo la llave encendida así que dejo de lavar el cabello de Ron y cerro las llaves.  
Ron comenzó a jugar con el agua y salpicar todo haciendo que le cayera un poco de agua a Wander.

-Jejejeje,¿te estas divirtiendo?

Algunas burbujas se esparcieron por la bañera y Ron río,el comenzó a reventar las burbujas que alcanzaba.  
Wander tomo un vaso y lo lleno de agua.

-Cierra tus ojitos-

Ron se tapó los ojos con sus manitas y Wander lo rocío de agua unas 5 veces.  
Wander saco a Ron de la bañera y saco la tapa que tapaba el hoyo de la bañera.  
Wander dejo a Ron en el suelo y tomo una toalla y lo comenzó a secar.

-Que bonito,ya estas limpio-

Ron río un poco y Wander lo cargo y salieron del baño.  
Wander acostó a Ron en la cama,tomo un pañal y comenzó a cambiarlo.  
Cuando término de colocarle el pañal,lo cargo y le dio un beso en la mejilla al bebe.

-Mírate,estas hermoso y hueles a fresas-

Sylvia vio como Wander jugaba con el bebe y sonrió.

-Eres bueno en esto de cuidar el bebe-

-Gracias Syl. Y todo se lo debo al manual-

Wander saca el manual de la nada y Sylvia rueda los ojos.  
Wander abre el manual y comienza a leerlo.

-Y según el manual... -Wander vea a Ron y le hace cosquillas en su barriga-Es hora de tu siesta.-Wander coloca a Ron en la cuna-Que sueñes con los zbornaks.

Ron se le queda mirando,Wander arquea una ceja y luego sonríe.

-Talves una canción de cuna te anime-

Wander comenzó a mecer la cuna  
Mientras cantaba una canción de cuna.

_**[Wander]**_

_**Calma,descansar,**_  
_**es hora de acostarse ya.**_  
_**Calma,descansar,**_  
_**muy pronto dormirás.**_

Wander comenzó a tararear hasta que el bebe de durmió,Wander sonrió y se sentó al lado de Sylvia a ver la televisión.

-Sylvia. Hay una pregunta que eh querido hacerte desde que llego Ron-

Wander se rasca la nuca nervioso y Sylvia lo mira.

-Claro amigo,¿qué es?-

Wander se quita el sombrero y mira a Sylvia.

-¿Cómo nacen los bebés?-

Sylvia abre los ojos como platos ante la pregunta su amigo...su inocente amigo.

* * *

**Jejejejejejeje XDDD**

**Y aqui el cap de hoy. Gracias por leer y no olviden dejar sus reviews,son gratis :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**HoOoOoOoOoOoOoOla queridos uicornios lectores.**

**aqui el tercer capitulo de el tercero XD jajajajajaja...no tngo amigos .-.**

**EeEeEeE fin...**

**disfruten**

**este cap tendra dos partes ya que por una simple razon...**

**Escribo el fic en mi ipod y me quede en una parte y no se que mas poner :T**

**COMOSEA**

**AL FIC!**

* * *

**Cap3: El cumpleaños de Ron.**

Ya habían pasado días desde que encontraron a Ron.  
Sylvia y Wander habían dejado el hotel para encontrar un mejor lugar para quedarse.  
Encontraron un planeta donde les vendieron una casa a muy buen precio,la casa era bastante bonita,era de dos pisos,tenían tres recamaras,dos baños,la sala,la cocina y había un sótano también.  
El planeta en el que ahora estaban hospedados Wander y Sylia,era un planeta donde varios viajeros o turistas se quedaban a descansar y disfrutar del paisaje.  
Había montañas,árboles,un lago,varias cabañas.  
Era casi como un campamento.  
En fin,volviendo con nuestros amados viajeros.

Wander estaba demasiado nervioso,caminaba de un lado para otro mientras mencionaba varias cosas por lo bajó.  
Sylvia bajo las escaleras y vio a Wander diciendo quien sabe que cosas sobre juguetes.

-Wander,¿qué pasa?-

-¡Sylvia!- Wander comienza a agitar los brazos como loco-¡Mañana es el cumpleaños de Ron y aún no eh decidido que regalarle!-

-Tranquilo,talves pueda ayudarte con tu problema. ¿Porqué no vamos a ver que podemos encontrar?-

Sylvia empujaba a Wander hasta la puerta.

-Si... Si,creo que sería buena idea-Wander asiente pero luego se detiene-¡Alto! ¿Quien cuidada a Ron mientras no estamos?

-Cierto... No pensé en eso.-Sylvia se rasca la barbilla y luego sonríe-Talves Silver pueda cuidarlo.

La cara de Wander dejo de estar a preocupada a molesto. Usualmente la gente le agradaba y casi nunca se molestaba,pero Silver era una de esas personas que no le agradaban tanto a Wander... En realidad es la primera persona.

-Oh... El.-Wander sonrió ampliamente-Esta bien.

* * *

Sylvia toco la puerta de la cabaña de Silver,Wander estaba sentado en una roca viendo como Sylvia y Silver platicaban muy alegremente.  
Silver era un Zbornak de color azul fuerte,tenía más o menos la misma melena que Sylvia sólo que estaba algo caída y de color azul más fuerte.  
Wander tenía los brazos cruzados mientras pataleaba con una mirada molesta,el miro hacia un lado y vio un lindo paisaje y luego se le olvidó porque estaba molesto y sonrió ampliamente.  
Sylvia se despidió de Silver con un "gracias" y se dirigió hacia su amigo.

-Silver dijo que si podría cuidar a Ron. ¿Vamos a buscar el regalo para la criatura?-

-¡Por supuesto que si!

Wander salto de la roca con los brazos en alto y una sonrisa en su rostro más grande que la del güason y Jeff the killer.

-Vamos,amigo.-

Wander y Sylvia viajaron por el espacio. Wander estaba viendo el mapa y sonrió al encontrar un planeta llamado "Juguetería explosiva"

-Que nombré más adorable-Dice Wander sonriendo.-¡Vamos!

Sylvia y Wander se dirigieron hacia el planeta rápidamente.

* * *

_**17 minutos después...**_

-Ohhhh... Por eso se llama juguetería explosiva-

Dice Wander sonriendo viendo como varios juguetes explotaban y los reponían por uno nuevo rápidamente.

-¿Estas loco Wander? No podemos darle a la criatura un juguete como estos-

Dice Sylvia tomando una muñeca que de la nada exploto en la cara de Sylvia cubriéndola de humo y pólvora haciendo que Sylvia tosiera.

-Pues claro que no le daré un juguete como ese.-Dice Wander apuntando las cenizas que tenia Sylvia en su pata-Era una muñeca,y las muñecas son para niñas,y según yo... y lo que vi cuando le cambie el pañ es un niño,Sylvia.

Wander comenzó a caminar por toda la juguetería mientras Sylvia maldecía por lo bajó.  
Wander tomo un carrito a control remoto.

-¿Qué te parece este?

Wander le dio el juguete a Sylvia y justo en ese momento le exploto en la cara.

-Muy verde,¿no crees? A Roy no le gusta el verde,fue mala idea-

Wander comenzó a ver más juguetes mientras Sylvia seguía maldiciendo su suerte.  
Wander le estaba dando a Sylvia los juguetes que el encontraba y creía que eran buenos para Ron,pero cada vez que Sylvia agarraba un sólo juguete,le explotaban en la cara.

-¿Los bebés comen chocolate? Porqué pienso cocinarle un pastel de chocolate.-Wander voltea y ve que Sylvia tenía la cara manchada y cenizas en las manos.-¿Sylvia,que paso con todos los juguetes?

-Creo que aún no entiendes el concepto de juguetes explosivos.-Sylvia se limpia la cara-Y sobre el pastel... No creo que sea seguro que tu lo cocines.

-¿Porqué no?-

-¿Recuerdas la última vez que intentaste hacer pan tostado?

_(Flashback)_

_Wander,Sylvia y Ron estaban parados en un montón de cenizas,Wander tenía una sonrisa amplia mientras que Sylvia y Ron estaban atónitos._

_-yyyy... ¿Quieren huevos con su pan tostado?_

_(Fin del Flashback)_

-Oh... Cierto.-

Wander sonríe nerviosamente y vuelve a checar los juguetes.

-No,muy grande,muy pequeño,este es sólo un queso,no,no.¡AHHHHH!

Los ojos de Wander se abrieron como platos y comenzaron a brillar y su boca se cayo hasta el vio hacia donde miraba su amigo y vio que arriba de un estante había un robot muy moderno de color rojo dentro de una caja transparente.

-¡Ese es perfecto!-Wander tomo rápidamente el juguete y fue hacia la caja registradora-Hola,me gustaría comprar este juguete.

El vendedor dejo de leer su revista y vio a el juguete.

-Claro. Son diez diamantes-

Wander saco diez diamantes de una bolsa y se los dio al vendedor.  
El vendedor contó los diamantes y miro al anaranjado.

-Genial. Todavía te falta dinero-

Wander arqueo una ceja y miro al vendedor.

-Pero si son diez diamantes,como .1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9 y 10. Son diez-

-Si. Pero el robot cuesta diez...mil-

-¿¡Díez mil por un juguete!?-Grita Sylvia apuntando al robot-¿¡Qué clase de robot es este!? ¡Es sólo un juguete que no hace gran cosa!

Sylvia iba a golpear al vendedor pero Wander la detiene.

-Tranquila Sylvia. Busca tu lugar feliz. Además,sabía que no podía encontrar un regalo perfecto para Ron- Wander toma el robot- lo pondré en su lugar.

Wander se encamina hacia la repisa algo decaído,Sylvia ve como su amigo colocaba el juguete en lo alto de la repisa,ella mira al vendedor y lo toma del collarín de su camiseta.

-Escucha amigo esta muy desesperado para encontrar un regalo para un niño de solo tres años. Oh nos das ese juguete o te las veras con mis puños-

El vendedor mira a la Zbornak nervioso.

-Se los daría con gusto,pero mi jefe no me deja. Les puedo dar otro juguete. ¡Porfavor no me lastime!-

Sylvia suspira y lo suelta.

-¿Cuál es el otro juguete?-

-Es un robot casi igual a ese- El vendedor saca de su mostrador un robot de madera,pequeño y la cara estaba dibujada con crayones.-Es lo único que puedo regalar.

Sylvia toma el robotito de madera algo insegura y se encamina hacia Wander.

-Hey,amigo... Encontré algo parecido al robot-

Wander volteo y vio lo que sostenía Sylvia,el sonrió tímidamente y tomo el robotito.

-Gracias Sylvia. Es algo tierno. La verdad esperaba comprarle ese robot-Wander apunta al robot que le salía música de fondo y todo- Pero... talves esto le gusté.

-Mira Wander,se que esperabas darle el mayor regalo a Ron,¿pero sabes? El mayor regalo no es comprado o que sea tan asombroso como ese robot...lo que cuenta es que se lo diste de corazón.

-Eso parece...¿crees que le gusté?

-Bueno...el apenas es un bebe,usando crezca ni se va a acordar de nada-

-Si,tienes razón.-Wander sonríe ampliamente- ¿Tu qué le vas a regalar?-

-Le cocinare un pastel gigante de chocolate-

-Eso es delicioso-

-Oh,también puedo agregarle Pay de medusa-

-Eso no es delicioso-

Sylvia miro a Wander con ojos de exasperación y Wander sólo sonrió.

* * *

**Hheheheheh XD**

**Y AQUI EL CAP DE HOY**

**O OLVIDEN DEJAR SUS REVIEWS**

**YA QUE POR CADA REVIEW RESIVEN UN HOT DOG GRATIS :D**

_**A la mañana siguiente...**_

Ron estaba dormido en su cuna y de repente una sombra gigante apareció a lado de su cuna,tenía una sonrisa malévola y alzaba sus brazos


	4. Chapter 4

**OMG UN REVIEW! :DDDD**

**aunque sea solo porque me equivoque en el nombre de mi OC...ES UN REVIEW! :DDDD**

**ME ALEGRA TANTO QUE ALMENOS ALGUIEN SI ESTE LEYENDO ESTE POBRE INTENTO DE FIC XDDDD**

**EN FIN**

**DISFRUTEN n.n**

* * *

**CAP4: EL cumpleaños de Ron parte 2/2**

**A la mañana siguiente...**

Ron estaba dormido en su cuna y de repente una sombra gigante apareció a lado de su cuna,tenía una sonrisa malévola y alzaba sus brazos,la sombra acercaba su brazo hasta la cara del bebe y...

-¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!

Wander sonrió ampliamente mientras aventaba confeti en la cara del bebe,Ron comenzó a llorar,Wander se mordió el labio y cargo a Ron.

-Shh,Shh,Shh... Tranquilo,no pasa nada. Es que estoy emocionado ya que cumples tres años,ya casi eres todo un hombrecito-

Wander bajo escaleras hacia la cocina en donde se encontraba Sylvia desayunando un cereal.

-Buenos días-

Wander saludo a Sylvia mientras colocaba a Ron en una de esas sillas para bebés.

-Buenos días Wander.-Sylvia se levanta y deja su plato en el lavamanos,ella se dirige hacia Ron y le acaricia la cabeza-Y buenos días,cumpleañero.

Sylvia se dirige hacia la sala,Wander le hace una seña al bebe para que lo espere ahí y sigue a Sylvia hacia la sala.

-Hey- Sylvia voltea hacia Wander-¿A dónde vas?

-Ire con Silver,iremos a dar una vuelta.

-¿Regresarás para la fiesta de Ron?

-Claro que si,sólo daremos una vuelta por algunos fiesta es a las 3 y apenas son las 8

Wander se rasca el brazo verdad no se sentía muy cómodo que Sylvia saliera con Silver, cuando lo conoció le sorprendió mucho que Sylvia tuviera un amigo además de el. No le incómodo para nada,se puso muy feliz por su amiga al saber que tenía un amigo, pero luego Sylvia comenzó a pasar más tiempo con Silver que con el y eso lo entristeció un poco, quería mucho a Sylvia...talves...mucho más de lo que ya la quería.

-Sylvia...-La Zbornak lo mira-Yo... Yo te quiero decir que... Que yo... ¡Yo necesito que traigas algunas golosinas!

Wander se golpea a si mismo mentalmente.¿Golosinas? ¿¡Golosinas!? ¿¡Fue lo único que pudo decir!?

-Seguro amigo. Y tranquilo,regresare temprano-

Sylvia sale de la casa dejando a Wander en un completo silencio.

-¿¡Golosinas!? ¡Argghh!-Wander estaba todo sonrojado mientras se cubría la cara con sus manos- Aunque pensándolo bien,si hacia falta.

Wander se dirigió hacia la cocina y noto que Ron no estaba en su asiento.  
Los ojos de Wander se dilataron,¿cómo era posible que se escapará?  
¡Dios mío! ¿¡Y se le paso algo!? ¡Jamás se lo perdonaría!

-¿¡Ron!? ¿¡Ron,donde estas!?-Wander busco por toda la cocina y no había rastro de el. El vio la puerta trasera de la cocina abierta y corrió hacia afuera-¡RON!

Wander oyó una risa y vio que a su derecha,Ron,estaba sentado sobre una roca jugando con unas mariposas.  
Wander suspiro de alivio y se dirigió hacia Ron y lo cargo,Wander tenía una mirada algo molesta. Algo raro de el, jamás se enojaba, eso era algo que no quedaba con Wander.

–¡Casi me das un susto de muerte,no vuelvas a escaparte así!.–Wander miro detenidamente a Ron que estaba a punto de llorar–Awwww,no me puedo enojar contigo. Lo siento,no llores,porfavor. ¡Caras chistosas! ¡Caras chistosas!–Wander comienza a hacer caras algo chistosas haciendo que Ron deje de llorar y ría un poco–Jejeje,vamos a darte de desayunar,apuesto que estas hambriento.

Wander entro a la cocina y coloco a Ron en la silla de bebés no son antes besarle la frente y hacerle cosquillas en la pancita.

-Tranquilo,esta vez no haré pan tostado. Tu comerás tu comida de bebe y papá comerá su cereal.

Wander saca la comida de Ron de un estante al igual que el cereal,el abrió el refrigerador y saco la leche.

-Ahora... Justo como decía esa receta en el manual.-Wander toma el tazón y echa la leche pero luego se detiene-Espera...¿primero era la leche o el cereal?

Ron hizo una trompetilla y comenzó a golpear la mesita que tenía su silla.

-Si,sólo estoy jugando. Se como es esto-

Wander comenzó a preparase su cereal,al terminar,abrió la papilla de bebe,tomo una cuchara y comenzó darle de comer a Ron.

* * *

Mientras tanto

Don Odion estaba jugando con su videojuego en la sala de su nave.  
El comandante Peppers y los demás furioguardias estaban detrás de el.

-Así que…señor…¿alguna idea de como atrapáremos a Wander y Sylvia para que usted pueda dominar el mundo?

Pregunta Peppers,Odion le pone pausa a su juego y voltea hacia el con una mirada sombría,Peppers se asusta ante eso y traga saliva.  
Odion se acerca lentamente hacia Peppers y lo apunta con su dedo,Peppers retrocede y mira a Odion.

-No tengo la menor idea-

Dice Odion haciendo que Peppers cayera de espaldas.

-¡Señor,no es momento para bromear!-

-No estoy bromeando,no tengo un plan para atraparlos e destruirlos-

Peppers se sorprendió un poco, el mismísimo Don Odion no tenía un plan para destruir a ese feliz y molesta cosa anaranjada.

-¿Porqué no busca en la computadora donde se encuentran?-

-¡No me digas que hacer! Buscare en la computadora a ver donde se encuentran-

Odion se da vuelta hacia la computadora mientras Peppers maldecía por lo bajó.

-Están en el planeta hogareño.-

Dice Odion,Peppers se acerca y comienza a presionar teclas.

-Deben de estar hospedados,buscare el número de su casa y atacaremos cuanto antes.-Peppers tecleaba y tecleaba hasta que porfin lo logro-¡Aja! Casa 582,talves si logre hackear la cámara de seguridad de su casa,nosotros podemos ver que están haciendo...justo...¡ahora!

Peppers pulsa un botón,mostró el baño,la sala,tres cuartos y por último la cocina.  
Wander estaba manchado de comida arrodillado y llorando tratando de darle de comer a Ron.

Los furioguardias,Peppers y Odion se quedaron viendo algo confundidos a la pantalla.

_"Porfavooor...Ron,necesitas comer,come tu papilla de manzana con apio."_

Lloriqueaba Wander,Ron sólo tiro la cuchara hacia un lado.

_"Ron...es la décima vez que tiras la cuchara,necesitas comer"_

Wander levanta la cuchara y la limpia con una servilleta.  
Los furio guardias parpadearon dos veces aún confundidos.

-Wander...¿Tiene un bebe o es niñero?

Pregunta Peppers apuntando a Ron. Estaba sorprendido,impactado e incluso confundido,¿desde cuándo acá Wander cuida a un niño?

-Que importa,hay que ir cuanto antes-Dice Odion apuntando al planeta que aparecía en la imputadora-Y como su protectora,Sylvia,no esta...mucho más fácil. ¡Equipo alfa vaya contra la Zbornak! ¡Los demás iremos contra Wander!

-¡Señor,si señor!-

Los furio guardias hacen una pose militar.

_"Rooon,tienes que comer,si no comes...Ehh...no te daré de comer tu pastel de cumpleaños"_

Peppers volteo a la pantalla y entrecerró el ojo ante eso. Ahora ya veía todo claro,pastel de cumpleaños, esa era la clave para que Peppers cayera.

-Señor,será mejor que vea esto-

Odion se dirigió hacia la computadora y vio que Ron estaba llorando mientras Wander tenía los ojos dilatados y muy alarmado y preocupado.

_"No,no,no llores,era broma eso de no darte pastel,si comerás pastel,es tu cumpleaños,¿cómo no comerás pastel? Porfavor,no llores,o si no yo voy a..._

Wander no completo la frase ya que comenzó a llorar al igual que Ron.

-Que rarito-

Dice un furioguardia.

-Al parecer Wander si tiene un hijo-Dice Peppers y luego un foco se prendé arriba de su cabeza.-¡Señor!,¿¡sabe lo que significa!? ¡El bebe puede ser una debilidad de Wander,si lo secuestramos podría darnos una gran ventaja!

Odion se queda mirando a Ron que estaba comiendo la papilla tratando de consolar a Wander.

-Es una buena idea Peppers...pero tengo una mejor idea en mi mente,pero para eso hay que esperar hasta que ese niño crezca. Mientras tanto...hay que estar preparados. Wander jamás esperara lo que le espera a su hijo-

-Tengo una pregunta-Un furioguardia levanta la mano y todos lo miran-¿Cómo una Zbornak y ...una cosa pueden tener un bebe?

Odion parpadea dos veces y luego tose un poco nervioso, Odion más que su jefe parecía su padre,Odion se acerca al furio guardia que pregunto eso y se arrodilla frente el.

-Muy bien Pitt...creo que ya es hora de que tengas la charla.-Odion saca dos titirites de calcetines-Todo comienza cuando mamá madrina y papá padrino se quieren mucho,mucho...

* * *

-¡Feliz cumpleaños,Ron!-

Felicitaron varios invitados,Wander estaba sentado en una silla cerca del pastel mientras cargaba a Ron.

-Muy bien Ron,hora de pedir tu deseo-

Dice Wander,Ron comenzó a aplastar el pastel,Wander lo aparto mientras reía.

-Jajajaja,no Ron,deja algo más para los invitados-

Ron sólo hizo una trompetilla y río mientras le embarraba pastel a Wander en la río ante eso,Sylvia cargo a Ron y lo limpio con una servilleta,Wander también se limpió la cara con su lengua.

-¡Es hora de los regalos!-

Dice uno de los ojos de Wander se dilataron ante eso e incluso comenzó a sudar.

-Ehh...si,los regalos...¡En un segundo vuelvo!-

Wander subió escaleras arriba,entro a su habitación y saco el robotito de madera,lo metió en una caja de color morado con un listón morado oscuro.  
Wander bajó las escaleras y vio que ya casi todos le estaban dando sus regalos a Ron. Ron estaba jugando con un camión monstruo de juguete.

-Hey amigo,sigues tu de darle el regalo a Ron-

Dice Sylvia acercándose a Wander.

–¿Como entregaron los regalos tan rápido?–Pregunta Wander y todos los demás se encogen de hombros a la pregunta del trago saliva y se acercó al pequeño de tres años.–H-Hola pequeño,mira lo que...Papi te compro...yo...espero que te guste.

Wander abre la caja y saca el robotito de madera y se lo da a Ron.  
Ron sostenía el robotito con sus manos y comenzó a morderle la cabeza.

-No,no,no. Ron,te lastimarás tu colmillos-

Sylvia carga a Ron mientras este jugaba con el robotito,lo agitaba y los brazos de alambres rebotaban en el aire haciendo reír a Ron.  
Wander sonrió y luego miro a los invitados.

-¡Muy bien amigos,hora de empezar la fiesta!-

Los invitados empezaron a aplaudir y gritar de la emoción,Wander cargo a Ron y lo aventó en el aire haciendo que este riera.

* * *

-Ahora ya sabes como nacen los bebés,Pitt-

Dice Odion guardando los títeres en su bolsillo,Pitt tenía su ojo dilatado.

_-'Adiós infancia'-_

Susurra Pitt traumado.

-¡Muy bien todos!-Grita Odion y todos prestan su atención hacia el-Necesito que tres de ustedes vigilen a ese bebe y a Wander y Sylvia. Me mandaran todo lo que me sea útil para destruirlos,¿¡esta claro!?

-¡Señor,si señor!-

* * *

**FIN DEL CAPITULO 3 :D**

**Si**

**me tardo mucho en esto .-.**

**PERO ES QUE MI CEREBRO YA NO TIENE MAS INSPIRATION POR LA MALDITA CARCEL LLAMADA ESCUELA T-T**

**EN FIN**

**GRACIAS POR LEER**

**REVIEWS?**


	5. Chapter 5

**OMG UN REVIEW! :DDDD**

**aunque sea solo porque me equivoque en el nombre de mi OC...ES UN REVIEW! :DDDD**

**ME ALEGRA TANTO QUE ALMENOS ALGUIEN SI ESTE LEYENDO ESTE POBRE INTENTO DE FIC XDDDD**

**EN FIN**

**DISFRUTEN n.n**

* * *

**Cap5:La primera palabra.**

Ya había pasado un año,Wander,Sylvia y Ron seguían hospedados en ese planeta.  
Era de noche y Wander y Sylvia estaban dormidos hasta que se oyó el lloriqueo de Ron.  
Sylvia se levantó con algo de mal humor y se dirigió hacia la habitación de en frente,Sylvia se dirigió a la cuna y sonrió algo cansada.

-Hey criatura.-Sylvia levantó a Ron de la cuna.-¿Porque lloras a estas horas?

Sylvia estaba demasiado cansada, gracias a el hecho de que había estado todo el día corriendo en la tarde y apenas había dormido unas horas.  
Ron, de 4 años, lloró más fuerte si era posible, mientras enlazaba sus brazos en el cuello de la Zbornak y escondía su cara en el pecho de Sylvia.

-Hey. Tienes fiebre. ¿Por eso estas llorando?- Sylvia preguntó.

Sabía que no iba obtener ninguna respuesta de Ronald, ya que el niño no hablaba siquiera había dicho su primera palabra aún.

Sylvia volteo hacia ambos lados a ver si no había señal de nadie,al ver que nadie la estaba observando le dio un beso en la mejilla a Ron y le acarició el cabello. Aún recordaba la primera vez que le hizo un cariño así y Wander la descubrió.

_(FLASHBACK)_

_Sylvia estaba arrullando a Ron en sus brazos, Ron estaba dormido y Sylvia le sonreía._

_-¿Sabes? Creo que puedes ser útil algún día-_

_Sylvia le da un beso a Ron en su frente y luego Wander sale de la nada y la apunta con su dedo._

_-¡AJA! ¡Lo sabía! ¡Sabía que amabas a nuestro hijo!-_

_-¿¡Wander!? ¿¡Qué no estabas buscando el desayuno!?-_

_-Me quede aquí a ver que hacías con Ron. ¡Y tenía razón! ¡Wander gana!- Wander alza sus brazos al aire y luego comienza a bailar el baile del gusano-¡Wander,Wander,Wander!_

**_(N/A:Si,igual que el de Patricio de Bob Esponja XDD)_**

_-Te dejo quedarte y es así como me pagas!?-_

_Pregunta Sylvia mirando a Ron toda sonrojada y algo molesta, este sólo hizo una trompetilla y río._

_(FIN DEL FLASHBACK)_

Sylvia se sonroja por la vergüenza que paso. Ella acaricio la cabeza de Ron y le sonrió.

-Ven, lloricón. Vamos a la cocina, a ver si hay algo de medicina en esta casa.-

Sylvia salió del cuarto y se fue directo a la cocina.

Sylvia buscó, buscó y buscó por toda la cabaña, y no encontró ni siquiera un huevo para el dolor de cabeza.  
Ya sabes, cuando te frotas un huevo en la cabeza y lo pones en el agua para ver si estas enfermo oh no.  
Sylvia se dirigió al cuarto de ella y Wander y abrió la puerta.

-Wander.-Sylvia se quejó mientras prendía la luz del cuarto-¿Porqué no tenemos medicina?-

Wander se froto los ojos y estiro los brazos.

-¿Porqué? ¿Te sientes bien?-

-Yo si. Pero Ron esta enfermo-

Wander, inmediatamente, se levantó de la cama y se cayó en el piso en el proceso.

-¡¿Q-Qué?!-Wander grito.-Syl,llama al doctor...a la CIA...a la marina...a el presidente!

-Estas sobré actuando, Wander. Cálmate.- La Zbornak dijo, mientras se sentaba en la cama y colocaba el pequeño a su lado.-¿Puedes ir con la vecina,la señora S.?

-¿La señora S. es un doctor,agente de la CIA,un marine y o el presidente del universo?-Pregunta Wander obteniendo un "no" de respuesta de la Zbornak.-¿Entonces porque debería ir?

-No te hagas tonto,Wander. Hablo de que vallas a ver si tiene medicina para la criatura-

-Oh si,eso también.-Wander se coloca su sombrero-No tardo.

Algunas horas después,Wander estaba viendo como Ron dormía en su cuna,Wander tenía una mirada cansada pero no dejaba de vigilarlo.  
Sylvia entro a la habitación bostezando.

-Oye amigo,creo que deberías ir a descansar un estará bien-

-De acuerdo-

Wander le echa un último vistazo a Ron y luego sale del cuarto junto con Sylia.

A la mañana siguiente…

Wander estaba desayunando felizmente su cereal,Ron estaba comiendo aceitunas molidas con sus manos,Sylvia entro a la cocina ,Wander estaba apunto de darle los buenos días hasta que vio que tenía ojeras extremas y una mirada no tan feliz.

-Vaya Sylvia,¿qué te paso?-

Pregunta Wander dejando de comer el cereal,Sylvia le lanza una mirada fría ocasionando que el anaranjado le dará un escalofrío.

-Creo que tu sabes muy bien que paso.-Sylvia toma saca una cuchara de plástico de el almacén- Tuve que vigilar al bebe toda la noche y tu no hiciste nada-

-Claro que si-

-Golpearme en la frente diciendo que el bebe estaba llorando,no es algo-

Sylvia mira a Wander con una mirada asesina mientras se sentaba en la mesa.

-Oye si no te hubiera golpeado la frente algo malo hubiera pasado-

Dice Wander sonriendo inocentemente,Sylvia rueda los ojos y comienza darle de comer a a Ron.  
Wander comienza a preparar algo de cereal para Sylvia,al terminar lo coloca frente a ella arriba de la mesa,Sylvia le sonríe algo cansada y Wander le devuelve la sonrisa.

-Hey,Syl,¿qué tal si vamos a explorar un poco en el bosque? Ya llevamos dos años sin viajar,pero creo que podemos explorar,¿no?-

-Primero descanso-

-Bien,le adelantare a la escena donde le enseño a Ron a decir "Papá"-

Dice Wander sonriendo ampliamente.

* * *

Ron estaba en su cuna jugando con su peluche; Kenny la llama.  
Wander acaricio la cabeza de Ron y este volteo a verlo.

-Hola amiguito,¿puedes decir papá?-Ron se le queda viendo extrañado-Vamos,es sencillo,di papá.-Ron se parpadea dos veces-Bien...tratemos otravez,di pa...

-¡WANDER!-

El grito de Sylvia interrumpió a Wander. Ron parpadeo una vez,se levanto y tomo el borde de la cuna.

-¿¡Qué sucede Sylvia!?-

Pregunta Wander preocupado.

-¡El escusado esta tapado!...Otravez-

-Estaré ahí,sólo dame dos minutos-Wander sonrió y luego miro a Ron-Oye pequeñín,¿sabías que los zbornaks van al baño cada 5 meses? Loco,¿no? Pero bueno,volviendo a lo de antes. Di Pa-

-Wan...der.

Dijo Ron con dificultad,Wander quedo paralizado y miro a Ron.

-¿Q-Que dijiste?

-Wan...der

Wander se quedo mirando al vacío unos segundos pero luego el fondo se volvió rosa y con corazones y sus ojos brillaron mientras sonreía de alegría.

-¡Oh por florp,tu primera palabra,y fue mi nombre,esto es tan increible,recordare este día para siempre!-Wander se inclina y mira a Ron sonriente-Ahora di papá.

-Wander.

-Sip,ese es mi ahora di papá.

-Wander.

Ron salto sonriendo,Wander hizo una cara de exasperación mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-¡Papá!.

-Wander.

-¡WANDER!-

Grita Sylvia,Wander voltea y va hacia la puerta.

-¡Ahí voy!-

Wander saca de algún lugar mágico ...Nah,mentira XD. Wander saco de un rincón un destapacaños,Wander fue hacia Ron y le acaricio la cabeza.

-Trataremos esto después,¿Ok?-

-Wander-

Esa fue la respuesta de Ron,Wander se cansó y lo apunta con el destapacaños.

* * *

-¡Mi nombre! ¿¡Puedes creerlo,Sylvia!? ¡Dijo mi nombre,su primera palabra fue mi nombre!-

Wander le narraba a Sylvia mientras caminaban por el bosque,Wander cargaba a Ron encima de sus hombros.

Dois, el simple echo de que Ron dijera su nombre lo tenia muy emocionado, aunque algo decaído ya que no le dijo papa, ¡Pero mas que nada emocionado feliz!

-Bueno,ya tiene suficiente edad para decir algunas palabras-

Dice carga a Ron en sus brazos y lo lanza al aire y luego lo atrapa,Ron comenzó a reír pero luego estornudo en la cara de Wander.  
Sylvia cargo a Ron mientras Wander caminaba algo traumado hacia el lago,el hundió su cabeza en el agua mientras se limpiaba fuertemente y lloraba algo asustado.

-Me esta empezando a agradar más este niño,jajaja-

Se ríe Sylvia mientras jugaba con Ron,Wander se secó con su sombrero.

-Al parecer tiene frío-Dice Wander dejando de secarse-Veré que hay en mi sombrero-Wander saca una bola anti estrés.-¿Eh? Pero no estoy estresado,jamás estoy estresado, es más, me siento como si un unicornio hubiera vomitado arco iris encima mío.

Wander sonríe ampliamente y Sylvia se le queda viendo extrañada.

-Ehh...Siiii...Yo creo que si lo estas. Casi no has dormido y comido estos días. Debes descansar-

Dice Sylvia mientras veía como Ron se dormía en sus brazos.

-Gracias por preocuparte,Syl. Pero no estoy cansado...y de paso,así no se carga a un bebe,debes poner su cabezita en tu brazo.

Wander carga a Ron mientras lo mecía se despierta y mira a Wander.

-Wan...der ... Des...cansar-

Dice Ron,Wander lo mira,el anaranjado tenía ojeras demasiado notorias además de que estaba algo despeinado.

-Bien dicho,criaturita-Dice Sylvia cargándolo-Wander,iremos a casa,tienes que descansar.

-Pero...¿Y qué hay de Ron? ¿Quien lo cuidara?-

-Yo lo cuidare-

-Bien...si no sabes que hacer,el manual esta al lado de la cama,sigue cada paso de la página 342...o mejor,lee todo el libro-

-E…l manu…al…es un…mon…to…e…bas…ua-

Fue lo que trató de decir Ron,Wander se queda perplejo ante eso.

-R-Ron...¿trataste de decir una oración?-

-No se entiende nada de lo que dice este niño,pero creo que trato de decir es que "el manual es un montón de basura".

-¿Dónde había odio eso antes? ¿No fue en una caricatura que vi con Ron ayer? Si es así...¿no sería derecho de copyright tomar una frase de otra caricatura?-

Pregunta y Sylvia parpadean dos veces y luego Sylvia pone ojos de exasperación.

-No trates de romper la cuarta pared,tienes que ir a descansar un rato.-

-Pero Sylvia,esta muy lejos-Se queja Wander-Y no me gusta tanto dormir bajo techo,me estoy acostumbrando que temo que cuando volvamos a viajar no me guste dormir en la intemperie.

-Tranquilo,debe de haber un lugar aquí cerca donde puedas descansar-

Algunos minutos después...

Wander estaba montado en Sylvia mientras este cargaba a Ron.

-Mira Wander,una cueva,talves podamos pasar la noche ahí-

-Suena...bien...-Wander bostezaba-Vamos a esa rueda.

-Cueva-

Corrige Sylvia a lo que Wander respondió "eso dije"  
Al entrar a la cueva,esta se veía muy acogedora,tenía varios muebles y un caldero.

-Al parecer alguien vive aquí,mejor vámonos Sylvia,no hay que meternos a casas ajenas-

Dice Wander bajando de la montura de Sylvia.

-No hará daño que duermas sólo unos minutitos-

-Pero Sylvia...

-¡No Wander,tienes que descansar,quieras o no!-

Sylvia carga a Wander y lo acuesta en un sillón de paja.  
El se acomoda y comienza a dormir.  
Sylvia lo veía dormir,se veía muy lindo cuando dormía,los pensamientos de Sylvia fueron interrumpidos ya que se oyó como si un plato se rompiera.  
Sylvia volteo rápidamente y vio que Ron había tirado unos platos de una mesita pequeña.

-¡Ron!-

Sylvia carga a Ron y lo mira con el ceño fruncido.

-No hagas eso,es propiedad ajena,te pudiste cortar-

Ron comenzó a llorar,Wander se despertó de golpe y corrió hacia Ron y lo cargo.

-¡Ron!,¿¡estas bien!? ¿¡Te hiciste daño¡?-Ron comenzó a sollozar,Wander lo abrazó-Shh...tranquilo,todo esta bien.-Wander mira a Sylvia-Sylvia,no debes de gritarle a un bebe.

-Escucha Wander,tu lo haces a tu manera y yo a la mía,Ron esta volviéndose un poco más ... travieso. Debes dejar de consentirlo-

-Bueno si tu tan sólo dejarás de ser tan estricta,el talvez pueda divertirse sin tener que preocuparse de que lo regañes-

-Lo regaño porque me preocupa,Ron tiene apenas cuatro años,tengo miedo de que algo le pase a temprana edad. Si no aprecias la forma en la que educó a la criatura,talvez tu sólo debes de educarlo-

Wander queda anonado por lo que dijo Sylvia, el odiaba gritarle a Sylvia o a cualquier otro, no le gustaba enojarse, quería disculparse pero estaba tan preocupado por el bebe y además de que no había dormido tanto le reclamo a Sylvia...

-Talvez eso haga…

Wander mira a Ron dandole la espalda a la Zbornak,Sylvia los mira y luego suspira tristemente.

-Iré a Caminar un rato-

Sylvia estaba por irse hasta que ve que alguien se aproximaba hacia la cueva,era una señora de piel verde,cabello gris y revoltoso y tenía 4 ojos. Sylvia se puso nerviosa y entro a la cueva rápidamente y se dirigió hacia donde Wander estaba.

-¡Wander,escóndete!-

Sylvia se esconde detrás del sillón al igual que Wander.

-'¡Te dije que no debíamos de entrar a esta cueva,pero noo,no me haces casó!'-

Dice Wander rodando los ojos mientras fruncía el ceño,Sylvia le tapó la boca un poco molesta por la actitud de su amigo.

-'¡Ahora no,Wander!'-

Sylvia lo calla,la mujer entra a la cueva y ve los platos rotos,ella comienza a mirar por todos lados con sus cuatro ojos.

-¿¡Quien esta ahí!?-

-'Como si le fuéramos a contestar'-

Susurra Sylvia sarcásticamente.

-¿¡Quien esta ahí!? ¡Responde!-

-Miau-

Maullé Ron,Sylvia y Wander lo miraron,el estaba apuntando a un gato negro de tres cabezas que estaba a lo lejos de la cueva.

-¡ARGH! Sólo eres tu tres,vete de aquí,de alguna forma pagarás mis platos-

Sylvia se acomoda pero logra tumbar unas cajas que estaban cerca de suyo.

-¿¡Quien anda ahí!?-

-Miauuu,miauuuu-

Sylvia comienza a maullar un poco nerviosa.

-¡Otra vez tu,tres! ¡Si vuelves a romper otra cosa,juro que te haré dormir en la bañera...con agua fría-

Wander se sorprende ante eso,¿cómo le podía decir eso a un ser tan adorable e indefenso como un gato?,el retrocede y deja caer unas canastas haciendo que la bruja se enojara más y Wander se mordiera el labio nervioso.

-¿¡Quien anda ahí!?-

Wander toma aire y junta sus manos.

-Otro gato-

Sylvia se golpea la frente con la palma de su pata.  
La bruja...Emm...señora apareció detrás de ellos,ambos gritaron y Ron sólo vómito y luego río.

-¿¡Qué hacen en mi cueva!?-

Sylvia y Wander no sabían que decir,se había quedado paralizada al ver un enorme lunar que tenía la mujer en su mejilla.

-¡Respondan!

-Oh,perdón-Se disculpa Wander-Es que mi amiga,mi bebe y yo estábamos explorando este hermoso comencé a cansar ya que no eh dormido muy bien...en meses... Así qué ella encontró esta cueva para que descansara un poco...Yo...yo le dije que no estaba cansado y ella me grito diciendo que descansara,incluso me amenazo...pero... -Wander la voltea a ver a la Zbornak-Sylvia es una de las mejores amigas que eh tenido y ... Si me gritó... es porque se preocupa... y no dejara que nada malo me pase.

Wander le sonríe a Sylvia y ella le devuelve la sonrisa,ambos se abrazan en ese momento.

-Que conmovedor momento familiar-La señora bruja se limpia una lágrima-Pero,enserio,no vuelvan a esta cueva o los desintegrare,¿¡ESTA CLARO!?

-¡Claro como el agua y como...otras cosas claras!-

Wander carga a Ron y se sube en la montura de Sylvia y se dirigen hacia las cabañas.

* * *

-Sylvia-Wander se levanta de la cama y mira a la Zbornak que estaba dormida-Sylvia...¿estas dormida?-

Al no tener respuesta de la pelirosa,Wander le planta un beso en la frente y salta de la cama hacia la habitación de Ron.  
Sylvia se levanta y ve que Wander estaba viendo como dormía Ron.  
Sylvia suspiro de frustración y se dirigió hacia su amigo,el jamas se rendia,lo tomo del hombro haciendo que se sobresaltara,al ver que era Sylvia se calmo un poco.

-Descansa, va a estar bien-

-No lo se Sylvia...tengo miedo,miedo de que alguien le haga daño.-

-Yo también temo que le pase algo,pero tienes que dormir.

Wander le da una última mirada a Ron,este le acaricia la mejilla y asiente.

-Esta bien...

Wander sale del cuarto de Ron seguido de Sylvia.  
Sylvia da un último vistazo y luego cierra la puerta.  
De la ventana de la habitación del bebe,tres furioguardias entraron al cuarto y se quedaron viendo a Ron.

-Don Odion nos pidió que investiguemos a el bebe,vean que tiene el bebe que pueda utilizar a nuestra contra en el futuro-

Dice un furioguardia a los demás,estos furioguardia saca un scanner y comienza a escanear a Ron.  
El furioguardia aprieta unos cuantos botones y en la pantalla aparecen los dos colmillos de Ron,sus garras y su rapidez.

-Perfecto. Mándale las ... Ehh...esas cosas a Don Odion-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-¿Te refieres a los resultados?-

-Si,lo que Pitt dijo-

Los tres furioguardias salieron de la habitación por la ventana,pero a un furioguardia,al salir,la ventana se cerró haciendo que su guante se atorara,el furioguardia jalo y jalo hasta que porfin se libró,el furioguardia se alejó dejando parte de su guante pegada en la ventana.

* * *

Ya era de mañana,Wander entro a la habitación de Ron y vio que Sylvia estaba poniéndole algo encima.

-Sylvia...¿qué estas haciendo?-

Sylvia se sobresaltó ante eso y volteo rápidamente.

-¡Wander!...Uff...casi me matas de un susto-

-Lo siento. ¿Qué estas haciendo?-

-Ven a ver.

Wander se encaminó hacia la cuna y vio que que Ron tenía puesto una camiseta de color verde. Los ojos de Wander se iluminaron ante eso y sonrió ampliamente mientras se abrazaba así mismo,Wander cargo a Ron y lo abrazo.

-Awwww,te ves tan adorable que podría...

Wander se detiene a media frase,mira al vacío y acerca a Ron a su toma a Ron rápidamente y lo aparta de Wander.

-¡Wander! ¿¡Qué Florp te pasa!?-

-Es broma,Jejejeje,jamás me comería a un bebe...crudo...

-¡Wander!-

-Tambien estoy bromeando,Jejeje. Ah todo esto,¿dónde conseguiste la camiseta?

-Fue un regalo de uno de los invitados,lo encontré detrás del sillón cuando estaba buscando el peluche de Ron.-

-Sss...siii...sobre el peluche...Talvez...por accidente...lo manche de lodo y ahora esta limpiándose en el inodoro.

-¿¡Qué hiciste que!?-

-Leí en el manual que el agua del inodoro puede disolver la suciedad de las cosas.

-Ok,primero,¡eso es lo más ridículo que eh oído! Segundo,lava a mano el peluche antes de que Ron note que el saco de papas no es Kenny la llama-

-Anotado-

Wander sale de la habitación sonriente hacia el baño,Sylvia suspira de la frustración y luego mira a Ron.

-Si fuera tu yo ya lo hubiera arañado por destruir mi peluche...vamos a desayunar.

Sylvia sale de la habitación junto con Ron hacia la cocina.

-Ojalá crezcas pronto...A Wander le encanta viajar,¿si sabías? Cuándo seas mayor podrás viajar con nosotros...

* * *

Sylvia entra a la sala y ve que Wander estaba secando al peluche de Ron con una toalla.  
Ella sonríe y se sienta al lado de el.

-Hey amigo,¿te parece viajar a un lugar?-

Wander detuvo lo que estaba haciendo y miro sonriere a Sylvia,hace mucho que esperaba escuchar esa frase de Sylvia, eran las palabras más hermosas que había oído.

-¡Claro que si! ¡Oh por dios, que emoción!- Wander se cayo y luego recordó a Ron-¿Qué hay de Ron? Dijiste que no podíamos viajar hasta que el sea mayor.

-Creo que ya es hora... Tiene 4 años, ya aprendió a caminar un poco, sabe decir algunas palabras... Es algo. Si ocurre una emergencia como tener que ayudar... puede que Silver nos ayude a cuidarlo.

Al oír el nombre "Silver",Wander se decepciono un poco pero no lo demostró, estaba feliz de poder viajar.

-¡Por supuesto! ¡Y que mejor lugar que viajar que ...LA PLAYA!

Wander comienza a saltar de la emoción mientras se colocaba unos lentes de sol.

* * *

**FIN DEL CAPITULO :D**

**Si**

**me tardo mucho en esto .-.**

**PERO ES QUE MI CEREBRO YA NO TIENE MAS INSPIRATION POR LA MALDITA CARCEL LLAMADA ESCUELA T-T**

**EN FIN**

**GRACIAS POR LEER**

**REVIEWS?**

**OH CASI SE ME OLVIDA.**

**EL BAILE QUE HIZO WANDER LO SAQUE DE UN CAPITULO DE BOB ESPONJA EN DONDE LO BAILA PATRICIO.**

**LA PARTE DEL FLASHBACK DE SYLVIA LO VI EN UN COMIC EN TUMBLR SOBRE SCAX...YA SABEN...SCARLETTXMAX DE TDPI**

**Y LA PARTE DONDE RON SE ENFERMA LO SAQUE DE LA PARTE DE UN FIC LLAMADO LIVING LA VIDA COBRA DE DUDE THATS MY HOST DTMG**

**Y LO DEL MANUAL ES UN MONTON DE BASURA LO SAQUE DE HORA DE AVENTURA, CUANDO JAKE JR CRECIO T LE DIJO ESO A JAKE, SU PRIMERA PALABRA, LA MISMA PALABRA QUE DIJO JAKE CUANDO ERA PEQUEÑO..frase...**


End file.
